


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰11

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。OOC预警，原创人物较多预警。





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰11

坎特伯雷大主教托马斯·克莱曼与威塞克斯家族一向交好，新上任的公爵大人埃德加自然不会让这一段和谐的关系在他手上断送掉。埃德加刚承袭爵位时，他就积极地派人去笼络人心，并且将很多奇珍异宝托心腹送给贪婪成性的主教大人。

已入秋，经常下雨的天空看起来带着些阴郁的颜色。艾伯特·邓布利多国王多年的老毛病又犯了，他经常喘不过气来，入睡都成了一件头疼的事情。这位年过半百的国王从年轻时候起，身体就有些孱弱，尽管他的面容曾经十分的英俊，但是岁月无情，让他曾经好看的眼睛失去了光彩，在他曾经光洁的额头刻下一道道深壑。他生性多疑，对威塞克斯家族又恨又怕，一直处心积虑地打压与排挤皇后的母族；可他又懦弱无能，军事上失利后，被迫将自己的大王子送到日耳曼人那里为质，从此只能受制于人。

多年的忧心忡忡与患得患失终于击垮了邓布利多国王的身体，他竟突然一病不起，军政事务全权交由心腹大臣伦纳德·威尔处理。大雨又连续下了三天，国王的病征仍并没有丝毫起色，他基本都处于昏昏沉沉的状态之中。第三日的傍晚时分，伦纳德·威尔被紧急召见至国王的内廷寝殿，这是破天荒的头一回，那是因为国王已经病重至完全无法起身了。

艾伯特·邓布利多的脸色看起来竟然比前几日好上一些，两颊泛着不正常的潮红色。艾伯特看到伦纳德走到他的床边向他行礼，他屏退了左右侍奉着他的医生与仆从，示意伦纳德走得更近一些，因为他现在只能轻声地讲话。国王的声音显得非常虚弱且颓丧：“伦纳德，你来了真是太好了……我有一件非常重要的事情……要托付给你。”伦纳德立即表示自己一定会遵照国王的吩咐，无论何事都会尽自己所能，绝对不让他的君主失望。艾伯特微微地点点头，继续说道：“马上派人……帮我把阿不思带回来，一定要把他带回来……我……对不起他……把他送进了狼窝虎穴……”国王说着说着竟然哽咽了起来，他又叹了一口气道：“伦纳德，你一定要想办法把阿不思带回来见我！我想见他……我活不了多久了……我有话对他说。”伦纳德的眼眶发红，他回握着国王紧紧拽着自己的手，回答道：“陛下放心，无论付出什么代价，我都会把大殿下带回来见您的！”

当夜，伦纳德·威尔显露出了他的雷霆手段，他挑选了阿不思原本的贴身男仆奥利弗与另外五位身手不凡的勇士，连夜出发，准备解救他们的大殿下回国。奥利弗与阿不思大王子从小一起长大，名为主仆，实则亲如手足，加上奥利弗为人聪颖，又胆识过人，关键时刻总能想出绝妙的主意来，所以这一次是伦纳德特别要求他一同前去。伦纳德在日耳曼人的国家有自己的消息来源，他知道阿不思并不在厄恩斯特·格林德沃所在的皇都，而是在他小儿子的封地纽蒙迦德堡作客，况且这几日那位二殿下并不在封地，这正是千载难逢的大好机会。伦纳德当初就是极力反对将阿不思送去日耳曼人那里做质子的，他十分清楚，如果能顺利将大王子接回国内，就能让权力平顺过渡，假若失败的话，国家就要陷入争权夺利的内乱风波里。他望着暗夜里没有星星与月亮的天幕，听着淅淅沥沥的雨声，深深地叹了一口气。

小公主阿莉安娜随了父亲的缘故，从小体弱多病，而且情绪极不稳定。她安静的时候，看起来与这个年纪的小女孩并没有什么不同，可是一旦她发起脾气来，往往要好几位侍女才能将她安抚住（注1）。因为这个原因，邓布利多家族的两位王子殿下都对这个小妹妹关爱有加，特别是二王子阿不福思，他担心阿莉安娜终有一天会发狂至死，所以一直尽心尽力地照顾她。阿不福思与他的哥哥完全不一样，他讨厌那些书本与典籍，最厌倦那些老学究们喋喋不休的声音，他最热爱打猎，喜欢他豢养的那些名贵的马匹与猎犬，整日与它们为伍。他把他所有的温柔都给了羸弱的小妹妹，所以他对于父兄的态度都不怎么友善，显得生硬且粗鲁，经常会招来国王的呵斥，但是阿不思都不慎介意，往往都一笑而过。阿不福思这几日去探望过邓布利多国王，他虽然脾气暴躁但是并非蠢笨之人，他知道他的父王已经时日无多了。要说他自己对于王权完全没有渴望那是假的，尽管他从之前阿不思的一举一动上没有瞧出来他的野心，但是他知道他的兄长一贯心思深沉，不会轻易显露真心。但是如今的情况显得非常微妙，兄长受制于日耳曼人，能否顺利归国亦未可知，假若有什么万一，威塞克斯公爵一定会伺机而动，如果自己什么都不做，就会变成案上任人宰割的鱼肉了。阿不福思一想到这里，狠狠地握拳向墙壁锤打了一下，“砰”，墙上的灰尘纷纷扬扬抖落下来。

威塞克斯公爵埃德加站在城堡的一扇彩色琉璃窗前，目送着一行人静静离去。他准备了许多美酒美食美女，本来想再好好招待这些贵宾们的，他也想竭力多挽留他们几天，但是没有想到都被冷淡而有礼地拒绝了。“没想到日耳曼人的这位小殿下如此没有情趣，我之前听说他父亲可是出了名的纵情声色，看来他一点也不像他的父亲。”埃德加对着妻子抱怨道，公爵夫人安娜微笑着回应道：“也不是每个儿子都要像父亲的，我看他就比他父亲要强多了，以后肯定不会屈居于人下的。”埃德加不以为然地撇撇嘴：“艾伯特也没几天好活了，撑死到这个月月底，阿不思又被他自己卖给了日耳曼人，剩下的不是傻就是蠢。不然要是我聪明的好外甥还在国内，我也没办法那么顺利，这就是天意啊！这样说，厄恩斯特也算帮我了一个大忙了，我倒要感谢他呢。”

亲缘关系在野心面前总是显得那般脆弱不堪，兄弟可以反目成仇，父子可以刀剑相向。高高在上的冰冷王座背后，都是延绵不绝的鲜血淋漓。一代又一代人，前仆后继，皆是在劫难逃。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:用现代医学的说法，就是躁郁症。


End file.
